Sleep
by Dark Temi
Summary: Se nós sobrevivermos a isso, eu juro: eu vou matar a Kana. - Presente para VitoriaClare -


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence (e vocês todos podem agradecer por isso).

**Aviso:** Contém spoiler do capítulo 225.

**Sleep**

**Dark Temi**

**Oneshot Gray/Lucy**

_**Presente para VitoriaClare **_

Eu sabia que a Kana estava estranha. Sabia que ela ia fazer alguma bobagem. Ela podia ser o membro da Fairy Tail mais antigo da nossa geração, mas eu estava lá há quase tanto tempo como ela, e a conhecia o suficiente para saber que havia algum motivo para ela querer tanto me mandar pra longe dela e de Lucy.

Só não sabia que ela iria fazer uma bobagem TÃO GRANDE.

De longe, eu vi que as duas estavam conversando alguma coisa. Eu vi quando Kana rapidamente puxou uma carta, virou-a contra a cara de Lucy, fazendo-a cair no chão. Eu a vi puxando a outra para uma moita qualquer no meio do caminho e indo embora.

O que diabos essa bêbada maluca pensa que está fazendo? Tem uma guerra rolando aqui, essa ilha ta cheia dos magos mais fortes da pior Dark Guilda de todas, o que ela tem na cabeça para apagar um nakama e simplesmente deixá-lo jogado e em perigo assim?

Francamente.

Eu comecei a andar na direção de Lucy, quando estaquei.

Um gordão feio pra caramba acabara de surgir do nada ao lado dela.

É exatamente por isso que não se deve apagar seus nakamas e deixá-los jogados no chão quando se está sendo perseguido por magos adoradores de Zeref, Kana.

O gordão começou a se abaixar e estendeu o braço na direção de Lucy.

-_ Iced Make LANCE!_

Não no meu turno, amigo.

Ele desviou do meu ataque, mas eu não esperava realmente que acertasse. Eu corri até Lucy, peguei-a no colo e sai correndo pra longe daquele cara.

_- Iced Make FLOOR!_

Não é lá muito fácil usar magia de criação quando se está fugindo de um inimigo provavelmente muito mais forte que você e carregando uma garota inconsciente no colo. Eu fiz um caminho de gelo que descia morro abaixo entre as árvores e me joguei nele, deslizando naquele tobogã improvisado para o mais longe o possível daquele feioso. À medida que eu descia o gelo desaparecia, e eu rezava para que aquele cara fosse tão lerdo e desajeitado quanto parecia, e que ele tivesse dificuldade de nos seguir.

Eu só deveria ter planejado melhor como seria a parada, pois o caminho de gelo acabava diante de um precipício, e com Lucy no colo eu não pude fazer nada rápido o suficiente.

Quem precisa de inimigos quando se tem uma sorte igual a minha?

E aqui estamos nós, em queda livre no abismo.

Mas Lucy deve ser uma pessoa realmente sortuda, pois no fundo do precipício havia um rio, e nós não nos arrebentamos como eu estava esperando.

Acho que eu preciso dar ênfase no fato de que também não é muito fácil nadar carregando uma garota inconsciente. Tão pouco é fácil se livrar da correnteza e sair do rio.

Kana, você me paga.

_- Hey, Lucy, será que dá pra acordar?_

Acho que não.

Eu a carreguei para o meio da floresta, até achar uma árvore bem velha cujas raízes elevadas formavam uma cavidade grande o suficiente para nos escondermos.

Pra ser sincero eu não estava gostando muito daquela história de correr e se esconder, mas eu ainda não havia recuperado a magia que aquela cabra-espírito esquisita havia roubado de mim, e não podia arriscar brigar com outro cara da Grimoire Heart e tentar proteger a Lucy ao mesmo tempo, ou provavelmente nós dois iríamos morrer.

Eu olhei bem pra ela pela primeira vez desde que aquele resgate desastroso havia começado. Ela dormia com uma expressão serena, com os cabelos loiros caindo pelo rosto e pelo peito, a boca mole entreaberta.

Lucy é realmente bonita, né?

Mas essa não é melhor hora pra reparar isso.

Nós dois estamos ensopados, com a magia reduzida, escondidos embaixo de uma árvore, provavelmente sendo perseguidos por um mago das trevas que mais parece um ogro e ela está totalmente apagada.

Eu a encarei de novo.

_- Lucy, nós realmente estamos precisando que você acorde._

O que diabos a Kana fez com ela?

Pela expressão serena dela, não deve ter sido uma magia violenta ou impactante.

É claro. Gray, sua mula.

_- Sleep, hein?_

Não é uma magia realmente poderosa, mas ela vai dormir ainda por um tempo, a menos que eu anule a magia, é claro.

...

Ok, eu sei congelar as coisas. Sei destruir também. Sei congelar e destruir ao mesmo tempo. Mas não sei anular magias.

Lucy se virou no meu colo e apoiou a cabeça contra o meu peito.

Opa. Melhor acordá-la rápido.

Comecei a chacoalhá-la. Não muito delicado da minha parte, admito.

_- Lucy, nós não estamos na melhor das situações aqui, será que dá pra você acordar?_

Não adiantou. Eu sabia que não ia adiantar. Ela só vai despertar quando o efeito da magia passar.

Merda.

Eu respirei fundo e apoiei minha cabeça contra a raiz da árvore. Precisava pensar. O que diabos eu devo fazer agora? Tentar achar os outros e ver se alguém sabe anular essa porcaria? Continuar escondido e aproveitar o tempo para recuperar um pouco do meu poder? Essa opção parecia ser a melhor, pois não iria ser nada bom tentar lutar e mantê-la viva ao mesmo tempo. Mas se continuarmos aqui pode ser que aquele projeto de ogro ou qualquer outro nos ache. De um jeito ou de outro, nós estamos ferrados.

Kana, se nós sobrevivermos a isso, eu juro que te mato.

Lucy se mexeu novamente no meu colo, se acomodando melhor, provavelmente, e se aconchegando ainda mais contra meu peito. Nada bom. Ela é bonita demais e atraente demais pra ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa com um cara que tem uma fama igual à minha.

Pra falar a verdade, se não fosse o fato de que eu a estou muito ocupado segurando-a no colo, eu provavelmente já estaria sem roupa. E se ela acordar no meu colo e eu estiver pelado, acho que eu não vou sobreviver tempo o suficiente para me tornar um mago Rank-S. Ela consegue ser quase tão assustadora quanto a Elza às vezes. Quase.

Acabo de perceber que uma das minhas mãos está segurando suas costas, mantendo-a apoiada, e a outra ainda está segurando suas coxas. E que os dedos dessa mão estão inesperadamente quentes.

Eu soltei suas pernas e as deixei bater no chão. Ela não acordou, de qualquer forma. Passei a mão livre pelos cabelos e respirei fundo. Ela usa essa mini-saia só pra provocar, né?

Lucy é sinônimo de encrenca. De tentação e de encrenca.

Ela resmungou qualquer coisa, e sua mão apoiada no meu abdômen puxou a minha camisa, me arranhando. Ela respirou fundo e eu acompanhei seu peito subir e descer lentamente.

Essa mulher quer me matar.

_- Lucy, acorde, por favor._

Não quer acordar? Beleza então. Vamos ver se você está realmente dormindo.

_- Lucy, se você quiser dormir abraçada comigo em outra situação eu não vou ligar, mas agora nós realmente não podemos nos dar a esse luxo._

...

Ela está realmente dormindo. Deve estar muito apagada para não ter reagido a isso. Se bem que não é mesmo mentira.

Respirei fundo. Lucy é sinônimo de encrenca, Gray. Não se esqueça.

Eu olhei pra fora através das raízes e esperei. Só podia esperar. Parece que aquele ogro era realmente tão lerdo quanto eu pensei, pois já deu tempo mais do que suficiente para ele nos achar. Talvez ele ache que morremos com a queda. Ou que nos afogamos, se ele tiver visto o rio. Tanto faz. De qualquer jeito é melhor pra gente. Mas deveríamos aproveitar essa oportunidade para tentar achar os outros.

_- Hey, Lucy, já deu tempo de você acordar também._

E como esperado, ela não deu qualquer sinal de ter ouvido. Essa magia realmente está durando bastante tempo. Meu Deus, a Kana é completamente louca, não é? Se eu não tivesse seguido as duas, o feioso poderia ter feito todo o tipo de coisa com a Lucy.

E quando eu ficasse sabendo, eu faria questão de fazê-lo em pedaços. O que não iria mudar o fato de que Lucy já teria sido espancada, violada e morta por aquele cara.

Não, eu não sou pessimista. Tão pouco exagerado.

Eu trinquei os dentes. Kana realmente vai ter que acertar as contas comigo.

Eu sei o quanto esse exame é importante pra ela, mas nada justifica ela ter deixado um nakama em perigo. Ainda mais alguém tão fraca quanto a Lucy. Ok, ok, não tão fraca assim, mas fraca o suficiente para precisar que magos mais fortes (como eu, por exemplo) a proteja.

Minhas pernas começaram a ficar dormentes e eu me mexi um pouco, fazendo Lucy resmungar novamente e se afastar de mim.

_- Que saco, Lucy, acorda logo._

Eu dei uns tapas na bochecha dela. Não adiantou. Não estou surpreso.

Eu suspirei, frustrado, e tornei a apoiar a cabeça na raiz. Fiquei olhando para cima um bom tempo, até que meu pescoço começou a ficar dolorido e eu fui obrigado a abaixar a cabeça de novo.

Foi então que eu tive uma surpresa.

Lucy estava acordada e olhando pra mim.

_- Lucy...?_

Ela rapidamente se sentou e se afastou de mim.

_- Vamos sair logo daqui, é meio nojento._

Ela se ergueu (tanto quanto o espaço limitado permitiu) e saiu de debaixo da árvore. Eu a segui.

_- Há quanto tempo você está acordada?_

_- Tempo suficiente._ – ela respondeu, sem olhar pra mim. O que isso quer dizer? – _Anda, vamos logo._

_- Por que a Kana fez isso com você?_ – as perguntas mais importantes primeiro.

_- Kana tem as razões dela... E eu tenho as minhas para não dizer nada. - _ acrescentou ela, ao ver a minha cara pouco satisfeita.

Ok, melhor não discutir. Por enquanto. Então vamos às perguntas menos importantes.

_- Ok, e o que você quis dizer com "tempo suficiente"?_

As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas e ela me deu às costas.

_- Vamos logo, Gray._

_- Você não ouviu o que eu acho que você ouviu, ouviu? _– acabo de chegar à conclusão de que essa não foi a minha pergunta mais inteligente. De fato, ela não deveria ter sido feita.

_- Apenas ande logo, Gray. A situação da Fairy Tail não é a melhor nesse momento._

Eu sei. Sou eu quem não para de repetir que tem uma guerra rolando aqui. São vocês garotas que arrumando problemas desnecessários.

Mas se nós sobrevivermos, acho que eu não vou mais matar a Kana.

Talvez eu deva agradecê-la.

Só talvez.

**Fim.**

**N/A: Yooooo! Essas Oneshot é um presente para VitoriaClare, que deixou uma review que muito me encantou na minha outra oneshot de Fairy Tail, e que pediu para se possível eu fazer uma Lucy/Gray ou Elza/Jellal. Mas acho que ela não esperava que esse pedido fosse atendido, pelo menos não tão de imediato. Mas como eu realmente fiquei muito, muito feliz com o que ela falou pra mim, eu TINHA que dar esse presente pra ela. **

**Pra falar bem a verdade, não ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria, nem tão boa quanto poderia ter ficado. Gray é um personagem que me encanta, e eu não sei definir exatamente como é a personalidade dele, por isso foi difícil usá-lo como narrador. Mas foi um desafio gratificante pra mim, por assim dizer. Espero sinceramente que eu não tenha deturpado muito a personalidade dele. Se tiver, eu peço desculpas.**

**A verdade é que Gray/Lucy não é um casal do qual eu goste: sou assumidamente louca por um Loki/Lucy e amo Gray/jubia, por isso a criatividade esteve em falta na hora de fazer essa daqui.**

**Essa oneshot contém spoilers do capítulo 225 (acho) de Fairy Tail. Ele termina com a Kana fazendo a Lucy dormir com a magia Sleep, a deixando jogada num canto e um mago feio pra caramba, parecendo mesmo um ogro, surge do nada e fica olhando a Lucy. O capítulo para aí. O Gray não aparece para salvá-la. Daí pra frente é tudo criação minha.**

**Bem, VitoriaClare, espero que você tenha gostado, eu fiz o melhor que pude, mas acho que não ficou tão bom quanto você poderia ter esperado. Mas eu pretendo postar um Elza/Jellal no futuro (um futuro que vai demorar pra chegar, aviso antes), e eu tentarei fazer melhor.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram.**

**D.T.**


End file.
